Resolution
by baran
Summary: Soon after their wedding, Luke and Mara adjust to married life and discover the "wonders" of giving your loved one a cold shoulder.


Title: Resolution  
>Genre: Family, romance (?)<br>Characters: Luke, Mara, Solo clan  
>Summary: Soon after their wedding, Luke and Mara adjust to married life and discover the "wonders" of giving your loved one a cold shoulder.<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>Enjoy and may the Force be with you!<p>

Chaos reigned in the Solo residence. Leia Organa-Solo, the most skilled politician in the New Republic, Princes of Alderaan and a war hero was in the middle of said chaos, ready to break down. When Anakin broke yet another glass that he was supposed to take out from the cupboard and Jacen and Jaina started prancing around the guest room wearing her best tablecloth she snapped.

"THAT. IS. ENOUGH!" she yelled, unconsciously using the Force to amplify her voice. That scared her children more than the words coming out of her mouth. Everybody in the room paused in mid-stride, including her husband, who was trying to become invisible and quickly get rid of a glass of Whyrren's he was sporting just a moment ago.

Leia just stood in the center of the room, chest heaving, her face red with anger.

The night before...

To say that Mara Jade was not a family person would be an understatement. One would have to have a family to be a family person in the first place. But, things change and Mara Jade Skywalker was willing to accept changes, no matter how hard it was for her. She was warm, comfortable and quite at peace and just when she was starting to fall asleep again, she remembered one little detail that slipped her mind. Tomorrow – or today, she thought glancing at the chrono on the wall – is the Turning Day. She groaned quietly, careful not to wake her slightly snoring husband, and remembered the reason she was thinking about a family in the first place.

Her sister-in-law decided that the traditional Coruscant Turning Day was a good occasion to have a family dinner and a chance for Mara to bond with the rest of the Skywalker-Solo clan. As she was constantly busy finalizing her deals with various clients after her honeymoon, she didn't have many opportunities to spend quality time with her family.

Her family... how alien that sounded...

As much as she admired Han and Leia and valued their friendship, she was vary to be around the three Solo terrors, as their father affectionately called them. Sure, she saved their lives and cared for them, but she didn't know how to interact with kids and was sure that her distant behaviour was hurting Luke, who simply adored his niece and nephews. That, and also it proved that she wasn't fit to be a mother, something that pained her husband more than he'd be willing to admit, even through their bond. She knew he wanted children, but, being the ever-caring Farmboy, didn't want to pressure her, so in the last few months - the first few months of their marriage – he built a mental wall around those thoughts. That fact hurt her, but she figured that throwing a tantrum about that would do her no good, as she was the one at fault here. Look at me, she thought with contempt, in the end I fail even as a wife.

Luke must have felt her negative emotions, because he stirred and turned to look at her, fighting sleep.

"What is it?" he mumbled, while turning on the mattress to face her and frowned when she avoided his eyes.

"Nothing, Farmboy. Just thinking."

"Just thinking...? That's not a good sign as far as I know." he raised himself on one elbow, and she knew she had his full attention now. Bummer.

"Well, I'm not allowed to ponder my life in the middle of the night? Is that a crime now?" she said, a little bit of ire in her voice.

"Of course you are, but I'd like to know what's bothering you so you can't sleep." he looked at her with concern and she rolled her eyes.

"Come on, I don't have to share everything with you. Give me some privacy, will you? If it's my problem, I have to deal with it." she growled " And good night."

That said, she rolled on to her side of the bed and turned her back to him, mentally cursing herself. Why did she always had to be so stupid and stubborn every time he tried to help her? For a brief moment she thought her problems ended on Nirauan, but soon it became obvious that even a Force bond can't help you if you're so used to shielding. She had to work hard on her personality if she wanted this relationship to last.

Luke laid on his side of the bed and tried not to move. He was shielding his thoughts and was quite sure his wife couldn't sense if he was asleep or not. He stifled a sigh when he recalled their previous conversation. Although they were very close, on a level incomprehensible for most beings in the Galaxy, he'd laugh in the face of anybody who'd suggest that they were in a perfect relationship. Luke was anything but perfect, and so was Mara. They had their issues, but for him it didn't matter how often they argued – just how could they make up later.

He knew he was constantly irritating her with his over-protectiveness, but in his mind communication was essential in marriage. And that is what they lacked for the past two or three weeks. He frowned – that was the time when Leia suggested a family get-together on Turning Day. She said that because Mara was practically a Coruscanti they would celebrate "her" holidays just as they celebrated festivals from Alderaan, Correlia and Tatooine.

Turning Day was over a ten thousand-year old tradition. It was said that in the old days, when Coruscant wasn't in fact one huge city, people, especially farmers lived closer to the nature and celebrated the changing of the four seasons. Turning Day was the shortest and coldest day of the year, so Coruscanti believed that it was a moment when a New Year was born, and the vegetative cycle was beginning again. It was fairly strange that a civilization as advanced as it was now still remembered the old custom, but everybody liked it because they got a day off to meet with their families and closest friends.

"You are a part of this family now." he remembered Leia say over the holonet, as at that time they were in deep space, going back from a mission. "Besides, we spend too little time together. The kids miss both of you terribly." And then he and his sister talked about the twins and Anakin while Mara sat in the pilot's seat, a distant look on her face. Was Mara worried about spending time with his niece and nephews? The thought was ridiculous, but he realized that his wife was not a typical human, and as well as he knew her – and he figured that no one in the entire Galaxy knew her better – that's what might be bothering her. Still, whatever was worrying her, she should be able to tell him and not shield, cut the conversation and turn her back to him. He hated when she ended an argument like that. In fact, it wounded him every time she did that, but in his stubbornness also hid it from her. So now they were both lying on their sides of the bed, hurt, but neither one willing to open up and talk.

The next morning...

Mara woke up with a start and realized that her husband was, surprisingly, still asleep. She looked at him, in all his sleeping cuteness and smiled, but then she remembered her actions the previous night and immediately felt guilty. Reluctantly, she left the warm bed and headed to the kitchen, determined to make it up to him somehow. She fixed hot chocolate and went back to the bedroom. She squatted near his sleeping form and put the mug close to his nose. He stirred slightly, inhaled and opened his eyes.

"Why are you staring at me so sternly?" he mumbled. She glanced in the closest mirror and realized that she was looking quite scary at the moment.

"I can't help it, that's just my face. You should know, you married me." she said seriously, but her tone was underlined with humour.

"That I did." he said and sat up. "What are you doing, anyway?"

"Giving you hot chocolate" she grumbled and shoved the mug into his hands. He looked puzzled for a few seconds, but then smiled and took a sip of the hot liquid. "And don't say a word, Farmboy, or I will dump the rest of this chocolate that's still in the pot on your head."

"Threats, threats..." he muttered, but wisely remained silent when she shot him "the look". He recognized that this was his wife's way of saying "I'm sorry". She did it in a very awkward, Mara-ish way, but he was happy. Someday they would learn to voice their insecurities, but they'd have to go one step at a time. He sat the mug on the floor near the bed and motioned for his wife to sit next to him. She stiffened, but took a seat and he waited a couple of minutes before slightly opening the bond on his side, scooting closer to her and wrapping her in a warm hug. She sighed and opened to him as well, relaxing in his embrace. They remained like that for a while, then kissed gently and looked at each other, Mara looking sheepish (as sheepish as an ex-assassin can look) and Luke was smirking.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, husband." she muttered.

"Whatever my lady wishes. Do you remember what day is it today?" he asked cheerfully, hoping that Mara's mood would not change at the mention of today's holiday.

"It's that wretched Turning Day when your sister gets to torture me, right?" it was her turn to smirk when she saw his horrified expression.

"But Leia..."

"I know, Farmboy, I know. Let's not talk about it right now." she patted him on the knee and the Jedi Master rolled his eyes.

"All right. But I have to take advantage of the fact that you woke up early today." he said and lunged forward to trap his wife in, this time, not-so-innocent embrace.

A few hours later they were getting ready to leave their cosy apartment.

"Are you good to go, love?" Luke asked as he fished a bottle of Alderaanian wine from their bar.

"Finishing pre-flight procedures." he heard his wife's voice from the 'fresher and smiled. They managed to successfully get rid of their foul moods in the morning, but he didn't manage to get her to talk about what was bothering her. He more-or-less knew what it was all about, but preferred to hear if from her directly. But he also preferred all his remaining limbs intact, so he refrained from pushing the subject.

"You?" Mara asked when she entered the living-room.

"Supplies gathered and packed. Rouge Leader standing by." she snickered at his response and caught the speeder keys he tossed her.

After an uneventful flight, they were at the entrance of the Solo residence. Luke furrowed his brows at the hurricane of emotions his sister was projecting, but quickly entered his code and stepped inside.

"THAT. IS. ENOUGH!" a booming voice greeted them at the door. The Skywalkers stood speechless of a minute.

"Wow" Mara muttered, staring at the total chaos that was the Solo's living room. Toys were scattered everywhere, the table was a mess, something was burning in the kitchen, the children and Han were frozen in their spots and Leia was standing in the middle of the room, look of anger bordering on hysteria in her normally calm brown eyes. Then she sank to her knees and started to weep.

Han and Luke were the first to jump into action, swiftly crossing the room to get to Leia and comfort her. When they managed to get to stand up and sit in an armchair, Han dashed to the kitchen to get her some tea and Luke hugged her in an attempt to calm her down.

Jaina, Jacen, Anakin and Mara looked at each other helplessly. But the helplessness on Mara's part lasted only a second, and in an instant, she took control of the situation.

"Jaina, turn the oven off and take out whatever's burning out, but be careful not to burn yourself. And turn on the fan in the kitchen." she ordered and the girl nodded and ran to do her job.

"Jacen, put this tablecloth in the washing machine, get a clean one and set the table." the boy couldn't be quicker, hearing his aunt's commanding tone.

"And Anakin, get those toys out of here, we don't want anyone tripping over them." the youngest Solo was on it even before she finished speaking.

Then Mara followed her niece to the kitchen to estimate the damages and was pleased to find out that not everything was ruined. She quickly put the food in bowls and plates and used the Force to levitate everything to the table.

_Don't say a word, Farmboy_ she sent him.

_I wasn't planning to_ he answered and smiled lightly. Leia was sipping tea, slowly coming to her senses.

Everything was ready in fifteen minutes, as everybody seemed to work quietly and efficiently. The children took their seats and Mara glared at them – but, in her defence I must say she used her softer glare, Luke mused as he watched his wife. Leia disappeared in the 'fresher to fix her make-up, so he was now sitting comfortably in the armchair.

"Now. Would one of you care to explain to me what happened?" Mara asked calmly.

Twins looked at each other, and then at Anakin. Finally, Jaina shrugged and sat up straight in her chair, getting ready to become the spokesman of the group.

"We were being idiots while mum wanted us to help her with the preparations."

"Right. And do you have any idea what could make her react in that way? Han?" she turned to her brother-in-law.

"She's been stressed out lately. Council meetings, Fey'lya, budget. You do the math." the Correlian said and also took a seat at the table.

"So, I want you all to behave and take care of your mum, is that clear?" the ex-assassin once more turned her attention to the Solo kids.

"Crystal clear, aunt Mara" Jaicen said in a small voice. The trio looked pitiful, guilt all over their Force signatures. Mara sighed, walked over to them and patted each one on the head.

"Get over it. Just try not to upset her next time." she stiffened a bit when she felt Jaina hugging her tightly by the waist, but then her expression softened and once again she patted the girl's head. "It's all right" she muttered and met her husband's eyes.

_I'll say that again, wipe that smirk off of your face._

_Aww, Mara. Can't you even tell a smile from a smirk now?_ Luke was definitely enjoying himself.

Leia emerged form the bathroom, still puffy-eyed, but calm.

"Mum, let's eat together, okay?" Anakin asked, looking at his mother innocently. Leia chuckled.

"All right, honey. I'm sorry about earlier." she said softly and took her seat.

"No, mum, we're sorry!" Jacen exclaimed. "And aunt Mara, too – this is your holiday, after all."

"No harm done. But you better behave next time, you three terrors." Mara also chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair.

The rest of the evening went smoothly. The food turned out to be edible and a few glasses of fine Alderaanian wine brightened Leia's mood. At the end of the evening she and Mara – both a little bit tipsy - were talked into singing traditional Coruscanti songs and were doing quite good (in their minds, of course) until Han started to roll on the ground, laughing.

The children were allowed to stay past their bedtime and at the end of the evening everybody was playing an old Coruscanti card game.

When the three terroros finally fell asleep, Han, Leia and Mara finished their drinks (Luke, being the one who lost in blaster-vibroblade-transpisteel, could only have juice this evening) and the Skywalkers decided it was time to call it a night.

"You know what?" Mara when Luke piloted their speeder through the ever-present Coruscant traffic.

"Hmm?"

"I... don't think I would be such a bad mother." she mumbled quickly.

"What...? I couldn't hear you..." he said, his eyes still on the traffic, but she could see he was grinning.

"You're a lousy liar. Don't make me say that again. I mean, when I saw Leia loose her cool today at first I thought "I never want to go through that myself", but then I realized that maybe, just maybe, it's worth it..." she said, and he could hear the uncertainty in her voice. He parked their speeder gracefully in the designated spot and exited the vehicle. She did the same and together they made their way up to their apartment.

"And... Maybe it's because it's Turning Day, but I feel like I could do it." she said quietly when they reached their front door.

"Well..." he smiled mischievously, radiating happiness in the Force "Let's get to it!"

End.

Title: Resolution  
>Genre: Family, romance (?)<br>Characters: Luke, Mara, Solo clan  
>Summary: Soon after their wedding, Luke and Mara adjust to married life and discover the "wonders" of giving your loved one a cold shoulder.<br>Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
>AN: So... This is the first fanfic I'm posting here. As you may know I'm not a native English speaker, so please forgive and correct my mistakes.  
>That said... enjoy!<p> 


End file.
